Stormstalker
by CaptainScott-France64
Summary: Alors que la guerre du Nord à commencée il y a deux semaines, opposant Gardiens alliés aux Sang-purs à la redoutable armée Hagsmoniaque, causant séparations, pertes et faisant couler le sang, une chouette courageuse du nom de Scott, CaptainScott s'engage dans une périlleuse aventure pour sauver le Monde.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Alors que la guerre du Nord à commencée il y a deux semaines, opposant Gardiens alliés aux Sang-purs à la redoutable armée Hagsmoniaque, causant séparations, pertes et faisant couler le sang, une chouette courageuse du nom de Scott, CaptainScott s'engage dans une périlleuse aventure pour sauver le Monde. Dans sa quête, il rencontrera plusieurs alliés, qui deviendront des amis, et l'aideront à sauver la situation, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

-I-

Le Soleil descendait petit à petit vers l'horizon, plongeant dans l'immense mer de Ga'hoole. Scott regardait ce spectacle, les yeux dans le vague. La grande guerre au nord faisait rage depuis quelques temps, les Gardiens alliés au Sangs-purs, une première dans l'histoire, luttaient sans relâche contre l'armée Hagsmoniaque dirigée par le nouveau roi, Madison, un Hagsmon sanguinaire et sans merci, et sa douce épouse, celle que Scott aimait secrètement, la belle Corone.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire du Grand Arbre. Quand il y entra, il y avait peu de monde. En effet, la plupart des chouettes et autres oiseaux en état de se battre étaient partis rejoindre le camp de la résistance alliée. Seuls quelques Gardiens, des chouettes trop âgées, les blessés de guerre et les poussins des derniers mois étaient encore présents.

Il salua Kokkur, le cuisinier du Grand Arbre:

"Bonjour Kokkur, comment vas-tu ?"

Kokkur le salua, d'un geste de l'aile:

"Bonjour Scott, je vais bien merci, beaucoup de travail en cuisine pour préparer les panières pour ravitailler sans cesse le camp de la résistance... Et toi ?"

Scott, inclinant la tête sur le côté:

"Je m'en doute, quel travail ... Tu doit être fatigué, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un coup de serre, je suis là"

Puis, après avoir salué le cuisinier, il alla tranquillement s'installer à une table. Il dégusta distraitement ses chenilles grillées, lorsqu'un grand rapace vint s'installer à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et reconnut Pyrène, une Aigle des Steppes du même squad que lui, restée au Grand Arbre pour aider les chouettes guérisseuses à soigner les blessés qui revenaient en piteux état du nord. Il la salua poliment:

"Bonjour Pyrène, ça fait plaisir de te voir, il ne reste presque plus personne que je ne connaisse … quoi de beau ?"

Pyrène s'installa en face de lui, et le salua à son tour:

"Bonjour Scott, oui, cela me fait tout bizarre de voir qu'il n'y a plus personne … Eh bien je reste dans mon creux avec mon petit frère, je lis quelques vieux ouvrages très intéressants sur les anciennes chouettes qui vivaient ici, et toi ?"

Scott répondit: "Je médite sur ce qui aurait pu déclencher la guerre qui sévit actuellement au nord, et j'essaie de trouver un moyen de la stoppée avant qu'il n'y ai à nouveau trop de sang versé …"

Puis, ils continuèrent leurs repas, avec divers sujets de conversation. Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, les deux amis se séparèrent, Scott fit signe de l'aile a Pyrène, qui repartait à son creux. Puis, il pris son envol vers son creux. Une fois qu'il y fut, il se remis à réfléchir. Il devait agir, trouver un moyen de stoppée la guerre du nord. Mystérieusement, au fond de lui, il sentait que les Sangs-purs, malgré leur alliance avec les Gardiens, avaient eu quelques entourloupes avec les Hagsmons par le passé. Il faillait que Scott découvre ce qui avait fait basculé les choses.

Mais par où commencer ? Fouiller la pension de St Aegolius, désertée actuellement, ou bien tenté d'aller retrouver Corone, en espérant que celle-ci ne lui fasse pas de mal, et lui demander des explications ?

Il décida qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller fouiner dans le repère des Sangs-purs. Il pris donc une petite sacoche qu'il s'était fabriquée lui même, y mis quelques affaires, une carte faite maison, une boussole de la même provenance, son Hologramme véritable prouesse technologique dans le monde des chouettes, son porte-bonheur, et un dessin de celle qu'il l'aimait en secret, qu'il glissa doucement dans sa sacoche. Puis, après avoir regardé une dernière fois son creux, il pris son envol vers le Nord. Derrière lui, le Grand Arbre s'éloignait doucement. Reviendrait-il ? Il ne le savais pas …

Dans la nuit claire, une chouette filait vers St Aegolius.

À suivre …


	3. Chapitre 3

Une douce brise de mer soufflait doucement sur la mer de Ga'hoole. Scott profita de ces courants porteurs pour gagner la côte, puis prit la direction des canyons de St Aegolius. A l'approche des sombres rochers de la pension, Scott ralentit son vol et se posa sur une corniche abritée. Une fois caché, il ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit son hologramme. Il posa l'appareil au sol, et un écran transparent apparut devant lui.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Célestine, mot de passe s'il vous plaît", fit une voix féminine, sortant de l'étrange appareil.

"I love Corone", prononça doucement Scott.

"Bienvenue CaptainScott, que désirez-vous ?"

"Affiche la carte des Canyons de St Aegolius s'il te plait Célestine".

Aussitôt, l'écran devint clair, et une grande carte détaillée des canyons de la pension apparue. Cet objet avait également le don de détecter les signes de vie, représentés sur la carte par des points rouge. Scott fit un grand zoom sur le cœur de l'immense labyrinthe, et détecta seulement quelques soldats proche des appartements vides du Grand Tyto et de sa compagne, souverains des Sangs-purs, ainsi qu'une autre forme de vie que l'appareil n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il pris son hologramme dans une de ses serres, et se dirigea sans bruit vers les appartements du Grand Tyto. Il faisait sombre, mais Scott arriva à se diriger sans peine. Il se posa discrètement derrière une paroi séparant l'entrée de la grotte du seigneur Tyto du reste des creux des hauts gradés et observa très discrètement les environs. Seul trois soldats Sang-purs gardaient l'entrée. Scott posa son hologramme sur le sol froid, chercha dans les programme et démarra l'application "anti-morosité". Puis il chercha parmi une liste de musique celle qui allait mettre.

Puis, dès qu'il l'eu trouvée, il lança la musique,et attendit le résultat.

[Limbo Rock - Perlice]

Aussitôt, une mélodie entraînante sortit des deux hauts-parleurs de l'hologramme, et les trois soldats sang-purs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, car ils se mirent tous les trois à danser, entraîner de force par la musique …

Scott en profita pour se faufiler dans la grotte du Seigneur Tyto.

Dedans, il régnait une atmosphère lugubre. Scott avança jusqu'au perchoir ou Bec d'Acier avait l'habitude de se percher pour observer ses soldats à l'œuvre, lorsque soudain, deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent a quelques dizaines de mètres devant Scott. Celui-ci s'immobilisa. Il s'agissait d'un Hagsmon …

À suivre …


End file.
